Naruciak zamachowiec
by Spin27
Summary: Naruto wplątany w aferę polityczną w Konoha, zresztą wplątany na własne życzenie. Zapraszam do czytania.
1. Chapter 1

Dzień jak każdy normalny w Ukrytej Wiosce Piasku, ulice pełne były przechodniów krzątających się po mieście w wiadomych tylko dla siebie celach. Shinobi również nie zajmowali się niczym specjalnym, co wyróżniałoby ten spośród wielu innych – rutynowe patrole, treningi i proste misje rangi C i D. Było po prostu zwyczajnie, co nie zdarzało się w tej wiosce od wielu lat. Wszystko dzięki Kazekage. Gaara starał się jak mógł zapewnić wiosce dobrobyt i przede wszystkim brak konfliktów. To dzięki jego staraniom i dzięki sojuszowi z Konohą, Suna mogła w końcu żyć normalnie. Siedząc w gabinecie Gaara często rozmyślał o przeszłości. Wiedział, że tych chwil błogostanu nie byłoby gdyby nie jeden człowiek – Uzumaki Naruto. Nie widział go dobre 4 lata odkąd wyruszył na trening z Jiraiyą. Miał wrócić po trzech latach ale cóż Uzumaki wraz Żabim pustelnikiem stwierdzili, że przedłużą wyprawę o kolejny rok może półtora. W ciągu tych lat krążyło wiele pogłosek o wyczynach Najbardziej Nieprzewidywalnego Ninja Konohy. Mówiono o tym jak posłał w zaświaty Deidare jednego z członków Akatsuki, wyciął w pień kilka obozów płatnych morderców na terenie Kraju Skał i Wody oraz …. jego miłosnych podbojach.  
O ile Gaara zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że jego przyjaciel z wioski Liścia może być silny po tak długim treningu to nie przypuszczał, że może pójść on w ślady swojego mistrza. Fakt faktem były tylko to pogłoski, ale jak to mawiają w każdej plotce musi być ziarnko prawdy. Rozmyślanie Gaarze przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Czerwonowłosy Kage zasiadł w fotelu i wydał cichą komendę:  
- Wejść  
Do gabinetu Kage weszła blondyna z włosami spiętymi w dwa koki i z wielkim wachlarzem.  
- Witaj Kazekage, mam dla Ciebie dwie wiadomości.  
- Odpuść sobie te formalności Temari. – odchrząknął  
- Dobra, dobra bo widzę, że nie w sosie dziś jesteś. Po pierwsze to będę potrzebowała listy kandydatów na egzamin chunnina, druga to taka ze masz gości. Jeden z nich to Jiraiya-sama, drugiego nie znam.  
- Ehh… no dobra listę dam Ci jutro, a gości przyjmę zaraz. Nie wypada aby jeden z legendarnych sanninów czekał zbyt długo.  
- Jak to jutro? – zapytała zdenerwowana Temari - Chciałam już wyruszyć do Konohy wieczorem!  
- Twój kochanek Shikamaru poczeka dzień, Tobie to dobrze zrobi, a on odpocznie sobie trochę od babskiego gadania. – odpowiedział kąśliwie Gaara.  
Blondynka była trochę zmieszana po słowach brata – Skąd on do cholery wie o tym ze mi się podoba ten chłopak- zastanawiała się. Do realnego świata przywrócił ją męski głos:  
- Nie myśl tyle siostra tylko zmykaj stad i przyprowadź mi naszych gości.  
- Już, już idę – odparła jeszcze nieco zdezorientowana blondynka po czym wyszła z gabinetu.  
Gaara tymczasem zastanawiał się kto towarzyszy Pustelnikowi. Miał nadzieję, że będzie to Naruto jednak zastanawiał się czemu Temari go nie poznała? Jego rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się dwóch osób w progu jego gabinetu. Jedną z nich był rzecz jasna jeden z legendarnych sanninów Jiraiya, natomiast drugiego nie rozpoznał. Nieznajomy był młodym mężczyzna, średniego wzrostu, ubranym w czarne szerokie spodnie i pomarańczowo – czarna bluzę bez rękawów opinająca jego klatkę piersiowa. Dzięki tej kamizelce Gaara mógł dostrzec że był on nieźle zbudowany jak na swój wiek. Twarz nieznajomego zasłonięta była podobnie jak u Kakashiego, a oprócz tego czoło jak i włosy miał schowane pod bandana. Jedyne co widać było na jego twarzy to duże niebieskie oczy. Nieznajomy od razu po zamknięciu drzwi zwrócił się do Kazekage:  
- Retyyyy Gaaara, niezłą masz obstawę tutaj…  
- EEE.. znamy się? Bo nie przypominam sobie szczerze abym kiedykolwiek Cię widział w Suna? – odparł z lekkim zdziwieniem jak i zdenerwowaniem spowodowanym zbytnia pewnością siebie nieznajomego. Ku jego zdziwieniu zamaskowany został uderzony w tył głowy przez białowłosego sannina.  
- Idioto, może pokazałbyś twarz zanim zaczniesz marudzić – krzyknął poirytowany zachowaniem swojego towarzysza Jiraiya.  
- Dobrze, dobrze już sensei – odpowiedział zamaskowany, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć jęk bólu po uderzeniu Pustelnika.  
Zamaskowany powoli zaczął zdejmować kolejne częci garderoby znajdujące się na jego głowie. Oczom Gaary ukazała się znajoma twarz z trzema lisimi bliznami na każdym policzku.  
- Naruto! Cholera jasna kopę lat, no chłopie zmieniłeś się trochę! – krzyknął z radością Kazekage i podbiegł uściskać dawno nie widzianego przyjaciela. Co do zmian to rzeczywiście nie mylił się. Gdyby nie te charakterystyczne lisie blizny zapewne by go nie poznał. Uzumaki miał teraz sięgające ramion blond włosy iii… trzydniowy jasny zarost! Po serdecznym przywitaniu Kazekage zaprosił gości do małego stolika który stał w kacie całkiem przestronnego gabinetu. Po tym jak wszyscy usadowili się w swoich fotelach pierwszy rozpoczął rozmowę Gaara:  
- Miło znowu Cie widzieć Naruto jak i również milo osobiście poznać jednego z legendarnych sanninow.  
- Oj tam oj tam – odpowiedział trochę zawstydzony Jiraiya drapiąc się w tył głowy.  
- Ale Ty Naruto mógłbyś zgolić tą szczecinę z twarzy – powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy w stronę Uzumakiego.  
- Nie moja wina że w całym Twoim kraju ciężko znaleźć jaki sklep z jakimiś przyborami do golenia – odparł jakby lekko obrażony blondyn, jednak zaraz pojawił się u niego szczery uśmiech.  
- No dobra, ale przejdźmy do sedna – zakończył beztroska pogawędkę Gaara – co was do mnie sprowadza.  
- Chciałbym aby w tegorocznym egzaminie na chunnina uczestniczył Naruto…. jako shinobi Suny - powiedział wprost spokojnym tonem Żabi Pustelnik.  
Na twarzy Gaary pojawiło się zdziwienie. Oczywiście prośba była łatwa do spełnienia ale zastanawiało go co skłoniło ich do podjęcia takiej decyzji. Rozmyślanie przerwał mu glos białowłosego:  
- Poza tym chcielibyśmy, aby tożsamość Naruto była zatajona.  
To już kompletnie zbiło z tropu Gaare. „Po cholerę taka szopka o co w tym wszystkim chodzi"- zastanawiał się obecny Kazekage Suny-no-Gakure.  
- Sensei chyba musimy wyjaśnić po co to wszystko, bo widzę, że mój przyjaciel jest nieco skolowany. – wtrącił się Naruto.  
Jiraiya przytaknął swojemu uczniowi i zaczął wyjaśniać całą sytuację. Z każdym słowem oczy Gaary robiły się co raz większe zarówno ze zdziwienia jak i przerażenia całą sprawą. Po kilkunastu minutach, monolog sannina przerwał Gaara:  
- Nie wiem czy zdajecie sobie sprawę ale to co chcecie zrobić może wyglądać jak zamach stanu w Konosze…..


	2. Chapter 2

- Zamach stanu to zbyt duże słowo, lepiej brzmi mały przewrót - westchnął Jiraiya.  
- Ja bym raczej nazwał to utylizacją śmieci. – dodał Naruto.  
Gaara był zdziwiony postawą blondyna. Nie spodziewał się, że może usłyszeć od niego takie słowa.  
- Widzę, że jesteś zakłopotany trochę naszą propozycją Kazekage. Niestety na mnie już czas. Moja zbyt długa obecność w Suna może wzbudzić zbyt wiele podejrzeń. Dla dobra sprawy przyjmijmy, że Naruto został trenować pod okiem jednego z moich przyjaciół w kraju Herbaty, a ja po prostu przekazałem Ci gratulacje itp. Itd. No myślę że Naruto przekaże Ci szczegóły lepiej niż ja, więc do zobaczenia! – po tych słowach Pustelnik wyskoczył przez otwarte okno i z gracja wylądował na ziemi.  
- Można u Ciebie palić w gabinecie? - zapytał się nieśmiało nosiciel dziewięcioogoniastego.  
- Mi to nie przeszka…. Coooo? Ty palisz? – krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Kage Suny.  
- No tak jakoś wyszło, wszystko przez naszego towarzysza w podroży. – odparł Naruto – więc jak nie przeszkadza Ci to?  
Gaara skinieniem głowy i ruchem reki zezwolił przyjacielowi na odpalenie papierosa. Blondyn od razu wyjął jednego i oddal się w całości zatruwaniu swoich płuc. Po wypaleniu polowy fajka Naruto postanowił przerwać niezręczna ciszę:  
- Nie krepuj się, odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie Gaara.  
- Hmm…. To moje pierwsze pytanie brzmi następująco…. Co się kurwa z Toba stało?  
- Ze mną nic. Jestem taki sam jak kilka lat temu. Po prostu nauczyłem się tego, iż musze hamować swój młodzieńczy entuzjazm w niektórych sytuacjach.  
- Czyli dorosłeś, ten dzień musiał kiedyś nadejść… Ale po co to wszystko? Po co ten cały cyrk? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z ryzyka?  
- Oczywiście , że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – przerwał i zaciągnął się ostatkami tytoniu – A ten cyrk jest niezbędny akurat z tego względu, iż na egzaminie pojawią się wszystkie te szumowiny. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem to nie ucierpi nikt niewinny. Za to możemy dzięki temu uratować życie babci Tsunade i wielu innym osobom.  
- Robie to tylko dlatego, że Cię lubię….. – westchnął Gaara – Dostaniesz miejsce w drużynie 8. Akurat mam tam jeden wakat. Od dziś nazywasz się Toshiro Yasuhara i mieszkałeś na obrzeżach kraju Wiatru. Masz 15 lat i uznałem, że masz spory potencjał. Resztę musisz wykombinować sam.  
- Już o to się nie martw akurat w ściemnianiu jestem dobry – odparł z uśmiechem na ustach Naruto.  
- A i jeszcze jedno, nie możesz używać charakterystycznych dla siebie technik i musisz zmienić trochę styl walki żeby nikt Cie nie rozpoznał. – dodał Gaara.  
- Wiem, wiem.. trochę to upierdliwe jakby powiedział Shikamaru – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem an ustach, drapiąc się przy tym w tył głowy.  
- Taaa… mój przyszły szwagier ma takie powiedzonka… - westchnął Kazekage.  
- Szwagier?  
- Nom szwagier… Zresztą opowiem Ci to jak pójdziemy do mnie. Pijesz sake?  
- Czasem się zdarza – odparł nieco zakłopotany Naruto.  
- No to idziemy do mnie i pogadamy sobie przy sake.  
Naruto skinął głową i zakrył swoją twarz podobnie jak przed wejściem do gabinetu Gaary. Po dostatecznym zakryciu swojej facjaty oboje wyszli na puste już ulice wioski Piasku. Pomimo godzin nocnych, za sprawą wciekłe święcącego księżyca, było dość jasno. Dzieki temu Naruto mógł spokojnie obserwować architekturę Suny-no-gakure. Nie wiedział czemu, ale podobały mu się te surowe wykonane z gliny i piaskowca budynki. Niestety nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na rozmyślanie, gdyż przed jego oczami ukazał się dwupiętrowy dom o ogromnym metrażu.  
- No to zapraszam do środka – powiedział czerwono włosy i otworzył ogromne mosiężne drzwi. Blondyn wszedł do środka i zauważył ogromny salon w całości zrobiony z marmuru. Gaara poprosił przyjaciela o zajęcie miejsca przy małym drewnianym stoliku, a sam udał się w stronę półki z alkoholami znajdującej się w rogu salonu.  
- A więc Naruto – rzekł Kazekage polewając przy tym przyjacielowi sake – słyszałem, że sama Mizukage nie mogła się oprzeć twojemu urokowi.  
- Trochę przesadzone są te plotki – odparł z uśmiechem blondyn.  
- Mamy czas więc opowiadaj.  
Naruto rozpoczął swoją opowiesć robiąc jedynie przerwy na sake. Przyjaciele „obrobili" jedną, potem drugą i trzecią butelkę. Dopiero przy czwartej padli w objęcia morfeusza i zasnęli przy stole.

Rankiem dwójka przyjaciół przeżywała ciężkie chwile. Wyjście ze szponów kaca mordercy zajęło im dobre 2 godziny i to dzięki jakimś cudownym specyfikom z apteczki Gaary. Po zjedzonym śniadaniu Kazekage postanowił zapoznać przyjaciela z jego nowa drużyna. W tym celu dwójka młodzieńców udała się na pole treningowe numer 6. Naruto dostrzegł tam Kankuro wraz z dwoma dziewczynami.  
- Kankuro plus dwie dziołchy… no to pięknie… czeka mnie cholernie ciężki tydzień – westchnął w duchu Jinchuriki.  
- Gaara, fatalnie wyglądasz bracie…  
- Ciebie też miło widzieć – odparł beznamiętnie Kazekage.  
- Widze, że masz dla mnie nowego członka drużyny. Ja jestem Kankuro, a to Fumi i Ayako.  
Naruto przyjrzał się swoim partnerkom z teamu. Fumi była niską filigramową dziewczyną o krótkich kruczoczarnych włosach. Ubrana była w czarne nieco szerokie spodnie i luźną koszulkę tegoż samego koloru.  
- Płaska decha – pomyślał Naruto.  
Jego oczy zwróciły się natomiast w stronę drugiej dziewczyny. Ta była już hojniej obdarzona przez naturę. Przynajmniej takie odczucia miał Twardogłowy Ninja Konohy. W oczy rzucił mu się jej ubiór. Pomaranczowa koszulka i czarna spodnica.  
- Widzę, że ktoś tu lubi podobna kolorystykę odzienia co ja – zaśmiał się w duchu.  
To, że była ona wyższa od Fumi i miała brązowe włosy spięte w kok akurat nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Cały czas jego mysli jak i oczy wędrowały w strone dekoltu młodej kunoichi. Gaara widząc głębokie zainteresowanie przyjaciela postanowił sam przerwać ciszę:  
- To jest Toshiro Yasuhara i będzie on od dzisiaj nowym członkiem waszej drużyny.  
Naruto ocknął się w tym momencie i pomachał do swoich nowych kompanów głupkowato jak to miał w stylu Kakashi.  
- Czemu masz zasłoniętą twarz? – wypaliła prosto z mostu Fumi.  
Gaara wpadł w zakłopotanie. Nie wiedział jak jego przyjaciel wybrnie z tego pytania, no bo jak im sensownie wytłumaczyć, te wszystkie szmaty na jego facjacie?  
- Wolę nie pokazywać swoich szram. To długa historia, opowiem wam kiedyś - odparł bez zastanowienia Naruto.  
Kazekage odetchnął z ulgą.  
- Jednak mówiąc, że jest dobry w ściemnianiu nie blefował, cwana menda – pomyślał czerwonowlosy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki szyderczy uśmiech.  
- Dobra koniec tej zabawy – przerwał Kankuro – dziś wieczorem wyruszamy, wiec musze sprawdzić twoje umiejętności bojowe. Gaara stwierdził, ze jesteś przygotowany perfekcyjnie. Skoro tak to powalczysz z Ayako i Fumi jednocześnie. Potrzebujesz jakieś broni, bo widzę, że jesteś w tym aspekcie goły?  
- Przydałaby się katana i może kilka shurikenów – odpowiedział Naruto.  
- Katana mówisz… ciekawe. No dobra trzymaj.  
Kankuro wręczył swojemu nowemu podopiecznemu katanę i około 10 shurikenów.  
- Skoro już masz wszystko to zaczynajmy! – wykrzyczał Kankuro po czym razem z Gaarą odskoczyli na najblizsza wydmę.  
Zanim Naruto zdążył cokolwiek zrobić przy nim pojawiła się Fumi okładając blondyna ogromna ilością ciosów. Uzumaki bez problemu blokował wszystkie uderzenia szatynki, gdy nagle usłyszał za swoimi plecami dziewczęcy glos:  
- Futon: Renkudan!  
Naruto intuicyjnie odskoczył kilka metrów w bok, a w miejscu gdzie niedawno stał, pojawił się całkiem spory krater wyrządzony przez kulę sprężonego powietrza.  
- Niezła jest, prawie jak Shukkaku – pomyślał Naruto – Używanie wiatru może mnie zdemaskować, błyskawice w tym momencie są bezużyteczne , wiec zostaje mi tylko skorzystać z żywiołu lisa…  
- _Poslij je do piachu maly,niech te tępe suki wiedzą z kim walczą!- _odezwał się dziewięcioogoniasty.  
- Nie dam Ci tej satysfakcji… tym razem – odparł Naruto i przeszedł do wykonywania pieczęci:  
- Katon: Jigoku Shūjin!  
Po jego słowach z ziemi wyłoniło się kilkanaście cienkich płomieni, które połączyły się ze sobą kilka metrów nad głowami zdezorientowanych przeciwniczek, tworząc cos na kształt piramidy.  
- Rzeczywiście jest dobry Gaara, ale Fumi ma jeden atut , wodne techniki – powiedział z przekąsem Kankuro do swojego brata.  
- Myślę, ze mimo tego jest już i tak po walce – odpowiedział ze spokojem Kazekage.  
Rozmowe braci przerwal glos Ayako:  
-Futon: Kamikaze!  
- Suiton: Mizurappa! – wykrzyknęła za swoją partnerką Fumi. Techniki obu kunoichi połączyły się w jeden ogromny wir, który zgasił płomienie ich niedawnego więzienia tworząc ogromne ilości pary wodnej. Zadowolone z siebie dziewczyny nie zauważyły, że za ich plecami pojawił się blondyn i powalił obie ciosem w kark, doprowadzając je do utraty przytomności. Naruto nie wiele myśląc zarzucił sobie je obie na ramiona i spokojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę dwóch obserwatorów.  
- Mam nadzieje, ze nic im nie zrobiłeś? – powiedział z lekka obawa w glosie Gaara.  
- Nic im nie będzie, za 15 minut odzyskają przytomność – odpowiedział zamaskowany blondyn.  
-Ale jak? Jakim cudem załatwiłeś je tak szybko? – krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Kankuro.  
- Wykorzystałem zasłonę dymną – odparł spokojnym tonem Naruto.  
- Sprytne nie powiem… Ale nie mamy dużo czasu na pogaduszki. Za 3 godziny pod bramą główną wyruszamy do Konohy. Tylko się nie spóźnij Toshiro!  
- Oczywiście sensei! Do zobaczenia za 3 godziny! – zasalutował Naruto i pobiegł w stronę wioski. Spod maski można było dostrzec ironiczny uśmieszek na jego twarzy:  
- Kankuro sensei… No tego jeszcze kurwa nie grali. Nie wiem czy dam rade zwracać się tak do niego przez kilka dni. Chyba popuszczę w gacie ze śmiechu prędzej – pomyślał Uzumaki i zaczął się śmiać sam do siebie.  
- Co o nim myślisz Gaara? – zapytał się brata, shinobi specjalizujący się w kontroli nad lalkami.  
- Myślę, ze sporo namiesza podczas egzaminu…. – odpowiedział Kazekage po czym oboje udali się w stronę jego biura.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

Wybiła godzina 19. Przy bramie stał zamaskowany chłopak z niewielkim bagażem na plecach. Starał się on ułożyć jakąś sensowną historyjkę na temat swojej fikcyjnej tożsamości, ale nic konkretnego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Owszem, podczas podróży z Jiraiyą często kręcił, mataczył, ale nigdy nie musiał być przygotowany na tyle potencjalnych pytań ze stron swoich współtowarzyszy. Jego żmudny proces myślowy został przerwany przez nadchodzącego Kankuro wraz z dwiema młodymi dziewczynami:  
- Witaj Toshiro, gotowy do drogi? – zapytał stanowczym głosem młody jounin z Suny.  
- Oczywiście, Kankuro… sensei – odpowiedział blondyn ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.  
- To dobrze, mam zamiar dotrzeć do Konohy jutro rano, także podróżujemy bez żadnych przerw. W drogę.

Po tych słowach cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę Kraju Ognia. Na przedzie biegł Kankuro, a tuż za nim Fumi i Ayako. Naruto trzymał się z tyłu stawki, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia reszcie, że nie ma ochoty na rozmowę. Cała ta sytuacja była mu na rękę. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że wszelakie postoje i sytuacje sam na sam z którąkolwiek osób z drużyny, a w szczególności tymi płci przeciwnej, mogą być problematyczne. Poza tym trzymanie się z tyłu dało mu okazję do podsłuchiwania rozmowy dwóch jego towarzyszek. Po kilku godzinach dowiedział się wiele, nie tyle co o historii życia obu kunoichi, ale przede wszystkim z grubsza poznał ich charaktery. Fumi zachowywała się trochę jak chłopczyca. Z jej wypowiedzi wywnioskował, iż jest niezwykle bezpośrednia i wścibska. Z jej ust często padały krótkie pytania: „Czemu? Dlaczego? Po co?". Czasami zdawało mu się, że jej pytania nie różnią się niczym od tych zadawanych przez małe dzieci poznające dopiero świat. Ayako natomiast była inna, a wręcz można by rzec dziwna. Na pytania swojej towarzyszki odpowiadała lakoniczne, beznamiętnie, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Uzumaki jednakże nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, gdyż znalazł sobie nową rozrywkę na resztę drogi, mianowicie obserwowanie biustu Ayako podskakującego przy każdym przeskoku z jednego drzewa na drugie:  
- Cholera, one mogą być większe od biustu babci Tsunade… - pomyślał Naruto, a pod jego maską pojawił się głupkowaty uśmieszek. – Rety, chyba zbyt dużo czasu spędziłem z Jiraiyą i Shibą… Już nawet te głupkowate książki Ero-sennina mnie nie ruszają.. – dokończył swoje wewnętrzne rozważania.

Jego myśli skupiły się teraz na towarzyszu jego wieloletniego treningu. To właśnie Shiba nauczył Naruto palić i to w sumie przez niego Jiraiya stal się jeszcze bardziej kreatywny we wszelakich kwestiach podrywania kobiet i rozpusty. Nawet Uzumaki przyjął w końcu kilka charakterystycznych zachowań od „Duetu zboków z Konohy" jak zwykł ich nazywać. W sumie to również dzięki nim cieszył się taką popularnością wśród dziewczyn. Oprócz faktu, iż był on całkiem przystojny, dzięki treningowi mentalnemu, jaki zafundowali mu jego dwaj mistrzowie, potrafił swoją gadką oczarować praktycznie każdą kobietę. Na szczęście nie nauczył się od nich tylko technik podrywu, kłamstwa i manipulacji. Shiba był mistrzem pieczęci i to dzięki niemu Naruto teraz jest w stanie kontrolować moc Kyubiego do pojawienia się czwartego ogona włącznie i to on był pomysłodawcą całego planu powstrzymania zamachu na Hokage. Teraz Uzumaki wyraźnie posmutniał. Shiba nie żył, przez jego głupotę. Jiraiya powtarzał mu wielokrotnie, że to nie jego wina, ale blondyn nie mógł sobie wybaczyć tego, iż dał się tak łatwo zmanipulować jednej dziewczynie. Zaufał jej, a ona od samego początku chciała tylko Kyubiego. Jego wspomnienia zostały przerwane przez głos Kankuro:  
- Przed nami Konoha, nie przynieście wstydu Sunie!  
Rzeczywiście, oczom genninów ukazał się widok murów Wioski Liścia. Po minucie cała trójka stała w bramie. Z budki usłyszeli głos:  
- Stać! Kim jesteście?!  
- Nie ładnie tak witać gosci. Szczególnie naszych sprzymierzeńców.  
Naruto spojrzał na dach budynku stojącego naprzeciw budki strażników. Stały tam dwie osoby: mężczyzna i młoda kobieta. Mimo upływu czasu Uzumaki nie miał wątpliwości kim oni są. Mężczyzną okazał się jego dawny sensei, Hatake Kakashi, natomiast jego towarzyszką była Haruno Sakura. Białowłosy jounin nic się nie zmienił, ale dziewczyna owszem. Oczy Naruto były wlepione teraz w różowowłosą kunoichi, ubraną w krótką jasną spodniczkę i ciemnoczerwoną bluzę bez rękawów. Oczywiście blondyn po kilku sekundach nie mógł się oprzeć i spojrzał na biust swojej dawnej koleżanki.  
- Hmm.. no fakt nieco urosły przez te wszystkie lata, ale nie wiele – ocenił szybko w myślach Jinchuriki. – No… ale za to figurę to ma boską i tego nogi… twarz jak z obrazka… zdecydowanie tym nadrabia niewielki rozmiar biustu – dodał do swojej oceny.  
- Przepraszam Kakashi-san, nie wiedzieliśmy – wyjąkał jeden ze strażników, nieco przestraszony.  
- Już spokojnie, bez nerwów. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Kopiujący Ninja drapiąc się w tył głowy.  
Dwójka z Konohy zeskoczyła z dachu i ruszyła w stronę przybyszów z Suny.  
-Witamy w Konohagakure-no-sato! – rzekła różowłosa – Nazywam się Haruno Sakura,a to jest Hatake Kakashi.  
Naruto nie mógł się powstrzymać. Za bardzo utkwiły mu w pamięci wszystkie wykręty swojego dawnego mistrza kiedy się spóźniał i jego głupkowate gesty, więc przywitał się z dawnymi przyjaciółmi równie głupkowatym machaniem ręką. Kankuro nie spoglądając na swojego podopiecznego powiedział:  
- Dziękujemy za powitanie, nic się tu nie zmieniło od ostatnich dwóch lat.  
- Eee… czy cos z tym chłopakiem jest nie tak? Macha jak idiota nie wiadomo dlaczego… - odpowiedziała lekko podirytowana zachowaniem przybysza Sakura.  
- Nie… chyba nie, jest on trochę dziwny wybaczcie mu. – odrzekł nieco zażenowany Kankuro.  
- Pewnie jesteście zmęczeni po całonocnej podróży. Zaprowadzimy was do waszych kwater, chyba ze chcecie cos najpierw zjeść? – odezwał się Kakashi.  
Kankuro, Fumi i Ayako zdecydowanie nie miały ochoty na jedzenie. Jedynym któremu doskwierał głód był Naruto.  
- No dobra, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to zabiorę twojego podopiecznego na ramen, natomiast Sakura zaprowadzi was do waszych mieszkań – dodał białowłosy.  
Jounin z Suny kiwnięciem głowy przystał na tą propozycję i wraz z trzema kunoichi udał się w stronę przyszłego lokum. Kakashi wraz ze swoim gosciem natomiast pomaszerowali w stronę Ichiraku Ramen.  
- Widzę, że humor Ci dopisuje Naruto, to niezbyt miłe naigrywać się ze swojego dawnego nauczyciela.  
- No tak, Ero-sennin zapewne Ci powiedział o wszystkim sensei? – odparł Uzumaki.  
Kakashi przytaknął. Naruto nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, gdyż jego oczom ukazała się znana mu dobrze budka z ramenem.  
- Dzieńdobry, dwa razy ramen na wynos, poproszę – rzekł białowłosy.  
- Już się robi! – odparł staruszek.  
Po pięciu minutach dania były gotowe. Naruto stał z boku dziwiąc się czemu nie mogą zjesć na miejscu. Kakashi zabrał pakunek jedzeniem i wyszedł na puste, ze względu na wczesny ranek ulice Konohy.  
- Czemu nie zjedliśmy na miejscu?! Ponad cztery lata mnie tu nie było i akurat to była jedna z tych rzeczy której brakowało mi najbardziej! – powiedział pełen niezadowolenia Jinchuriki Kyubiego.  
- O ile mi wiadomo to nie chcesz się ujawniać, a pokazanie twarzy w jednym z najpopularniejszych miejsc w tej wiosce chyba nie ułatwiłoby Ci tego, prawda? – odpowiedział mu spokojnym tonem Kakashi.  
Słowa dawnego mentora nieco zgasiły młodego shinobi. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem mógł przeoczyć taki szczegół? Szczegół, który mógł go kosztować niezwykle dużo. Po 10 minutach spaceru, dwójka ninja dotarła do pola treningowego numer 3. Rozsiedli się przy najbliższym drzewie i zanim Naruto zdążył rozpakować swoją porcję, Kakashi już skończy posiłek.  
- A myślałem, że przynajmniej teraz odsłonisz swoją maskę… - jeknął blondyn.  
- Radzę i Tobie tak szybko jesc. Teraz jest tu pusto, ale nie wiadomo co będzie za moment.  
Naruto posłuchał się jounnina, zdjął kawałek materiału zasłaniający jego usta i w kilka chwil zawartość jego plastikowej miski znalazła się już w jego żołądku po czym znów zasłonił twarz.  
- Mam dla Ciebie kilka ważnych informacji Naruto – rzekł Kakashi.  
- Myślałem, ze to ja będę musial tłumaczyć dlaczego akurat wybraliśmy takie rozwiązanie, a nie inne. – odparł nieco zdziwiony Uzumaki.  
- Akurat to mnie nie dziwi. Wiem, że nasza Hokage jest dość porywcza i zapewne od razu rzuciłaby się z chęcia mordu na wszystkich podejrzanych, a co do Ciebie to najciemniej jest pod latarnią, więc nie powinni szukać Cię w wiosce. Ale przejdźmy do konkretów. Do egzaminu przystąpią również gennini Chmury.  
Na twarzy Naruto pojawił się wyraz zdziwienia. Nie przypuszczał, że Raikage będzie chciał wysłać do Konohy swoich shinobi. Tylko raz miał sposobność spotkać się z liderem Wioski Ukrytej w Chmurach i nie wyglądał, w odczuciu Jinchurikiego, na człowieka który chciałby pokojowych pertraktacji z jakakolwiek wioską. Po kilku chwilach otrząsnął się z szoku i powiedział:  
- Dziwne, że Raikage wysyła swoich ludzi do nas na egzamin, raczej nie jest on zwolennikiem sojuszu. Chyba, że… - tu chwilę się zawahał, lecz Kakashi nie dał mu dokończyć:  
- Dobrze kombinujesz, jednak nie on ich wysłał, ale tymczasowy regent Chmury niejaki Taisuke Imada. Raikage został odsunięty od władzy i postawiono mu zarzuty celowego działania prowadzącego do upadku wioski.  
- Zapewne zarzuty wyssane z palca. Meczy mnie jednak to nazwisko Imada… Wydaje mi się ze może mieć on cos wspólnego z Orochimaru. – odparł Naruto.  
- I tu się nie mylisz. Dowody winy Raikage sa najprawdopodobniej sfingowane, a ten Imada rzeczywiście kiedyś współpracował z Orochimaru i z tego co mówił Jiraiya-san, nadal z nim współpracuje. Kraj błyskawicy jest teraz w stanie wojny domowej. Na czele obrońców Raikage stoi jego brat Killer Bee, ale według najnowszych informacji ich rebelia nie potrwa zbyt długo. Wedlug oficjalnego stanowiska regenta, Chmura chce wysłać swoich genninow do Konohy, aby odbudować nasze wspólne relacje.  
- Śmierdzi na odległość. A co na to babcia Tsunade?  
- Też nie w to nie wierzy. – odpowiedział Kakashi – Jednakże nie wyślą oni wojsk do Konohy. Raikage może i siedzi w wiezieniu, ale jego brat nie przepuściłby okazji i na pewno wykorzystałby zmniejszenie liczby shinobi w kraju. Raczej obecność Chmury służy tutaj za zasłonę dymną dla głównego ataku. Poza tym celem nie będzie tylko Hokage, ale również Kazekage.  
- Niepotrzebnie wplątałem w to Gaare, kurwa mać!- zaklął Naruto uderzając przy tym pięścią w ziemie.  
- Uspokój się, Kazekage wie o wszystkim, a my musimy się postarać by wrócił on cały i zdrowy do Suny. Pomijając dwóch Kage, jest jeszcze jedna osoba, którą będą chcieli załatwić.  
- Jeszcze jedna osoba? No na pewno chcą załatwić Ciebie sensei, mnie, Ero-sennina i jeszcze kilka osób by się znalazło, więc to nic nowego akurat. – odparł troszkę poirytowany Uzumaki.  
- I tu masz również rację, ale tą osobą jest uczestniczka egzaminu o imieniu Senna. – odrzekł Kakashi.  
- Nic mi to imię nie mówi, oprócz tego, że jest to dziewczyna…  
- Senna jest daleką krewną Tsunade, czyli pochodzi z klanu Senju. Muszę przyznać, że jak na szesnastolatkę jest on dobra, nawet bardzo.  
- Mówisz sensei o wyglądzie czy umiejętnościach, a moze o jednymi drugim co? – zapytał świdrując wzrokiem swojego nauczyciela Naruto. Kakashi nieco się speszył tym pytaniem i zaczął drapać się w tył głowy jak to zwykle czynił podczas kłopotliwego tłumaczenia się:  
- Muszę przyznać, że jest ładną dziewczyną, ale….  
- Ha! Wiedziałem! – przerwał mu rozbawiony Uzumaki.  
- Ale jej umiejętności są jeszcze ciekawsze, jednakże bardzo jeszcze niestabilne. – dokończył Kakashi.  
- Można jaśniej – odparł zaciekawiony Naruto.  
- Senna najprawdopodobniej, posiada podobne umiejętności co pierwszy Hokage, a mianowicie element drewna. Ciężko jednak idzie jej łączenie dwóch rodzajów chakry i ma problem z jej kontrolowaniem. – wytłumaczył dawnemu podopiecznemu białowłosy.  
- Rzeczywiście ciekawe, ale po co im ona tak w ogóle? Nie potrafi kontrolować drewna, jej chakra jest niestabilna, na ten moment jest małym zagrożeniem.  
- Oprócz Tsunade jest ona ostatnia z rodu Senju to pierwsza sprawa. – odrzekł Kakashi – Drugą jest fakt posiadania kekkei genkai Hashiramy, a raczej komórek o zbliżonym DNA. Chyba nie muszę Ci tłumaczyć dalej?  
- Żywa lub martwa może okazać niezwykle przydatna… - odparł Naruto.  
- Można tak to ująć. Dobra na nas czas już prawie dziesiąta. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań ze strony Kankuro, to….  
- Chciałem abyś mi pokazał wioskę sensei… - dokończył znudzony Naruto.  
Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maska i wraz z blondynem udali się do miejsca pobytu shinobi z Suny. Po około siedmiu minutach byli już na miejscu. Budynek w którym miał zamieszkać Naruto przypominał mu jego stary dom. Trzy mieszkania połączone długim zadaszonym balkonem, kręte schody i obdarte z tynku ściany. W środku było za to znacznie lepiej. Mała kuchnia, przestronny salon i całkiem spora łazienka, nic więcej nie było w tej chwili potrzebne. Kiedy stał on w wejściu razem z Kakashim, nagle za jego plecami pojawił się Kankuro:  
- Długo was nie było….  
- Ah tak, Kakashi-san pokazywał mi Konohę, rzeczywiście bardzo urocza i piękna wioska. – odpowiedział bez zawahania Naruto.  
- Rzeczywiście dobrze kłamie… pomyślał białowłosy po czym zwrócił się w stronę Kankuro – Na mnie już czas, twój uczeń to bardzo pojętny chłopak, będzie z niego świetny shinobi. Na razie!  
Dumny ze swojego podopiecznego lalkarz odprowadził Kakashiego po czym od razu udał się do pokoju Uzumakiego:  
- Toshiro, musze wyjść na zebranie dla opiekunów. Mój pokój jest pierwszy od schodów. W drugim śpią Ayako i Fumi. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował to idź do ich pokoju, jasne?  
- Hai sensei…. – odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem Naruto  
Po tym jak Kankuro opuścił pokój, blondyn wskoczył pod prysznic. Po kilku minutowej kąpieli na nowo założył maskę oraz bandanę i oczywiście spodnie. Kiedy miał już się położy spać, przypomniał sobie o tym, że nie umył zębów. Podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął szperać w plecaku. Szczoteczkę znalazł od razu jednak pasty mimo dokładnych poszukiwań nie mógł zlokalizować:  
- Cholera, znowu gdzieś zapodziałem ta durna pastę. Może któraś z tych dziewczyn mi pożyczy… mam nadzieję, że obędzie się bez zbędnych rozmów… - szepnął sam do siebie Naruto i udał się do mieszkania swoich sąsiadek. Zapukał delikatnie, po czym niewiele myśląc otworzył drzwi, a jego oczom ukazał się widok dwóch całujących się dziewczyn. Blondyn stanął jak wryty. Fumi odskoczyła jak poparzona, natomiast Ayako od razu doskoczyła do Naruto i łapiąc go za koszulę powiedziała:  
- Piśnij słówko o tym komukolwiek, a przysięgam ze Cie zabije!  
- Ej.. spooookojnie to nie moja sprawa, choć fakt pierwszy raz widzę w swoim życiu cos takiego… - odpowiedział nieco zmieszany Uzumaki.  
- Czekaj Ayako – wtrąciła się Fumi – a gdyby tak… no wiesz trójkącik?  
Blondyn wytrzeszczył oczy. Tego nie spodziewał się w najśmielszych fantazjach. Owszem kiedys założył się z Jiraiyą o to który pierwszy dokona tego wyczynu, ale nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek mu się to przytrafi i to na dodatek z lesbijkami. Po chwili otrząsnął się on jednak i przypomniał sobie o tym, że ma do wykonania niezwykle ważną misję, a jeden mały wyskok może kosztować go zdemaskowanie:  
- Hmm… Jest to kusząca propozycja, ale muszę odmówić. Obiecuję, że nie pisnę ani słówka jeśli tylko pożyczycie mi pastę do zebów…  
- Jak chcesz, nie wiesz co tracisz. – odpowiedziała Ayako po czym podała mu tubkę pasty.  
- Dzięki i życzę miłej zabawy – odparł Naruto i udał się do swojego pokoju. Po tej całej sytuacji już nie chciał kłaść się spać. Postanowił zamknąć się w łazience i spokojnie zapalić papierosa:  
- Lesbijki i trójkącik, ciekawe co jeszcze mnie dzisiaj spotka...  
Po wypaleniu, umył szybko zęby i postanowił się przejść. Szedł dobrze znanymi sobie uliczkami Komohy, zmierzając… no właśnie sam nie wiedział gdzie. Pałętał się tak bez celu przez jakieś 20 minut, aż w końcu dotarł na jedną z polan położonej na skraju wioski. Nagle, w ułamku sekundy został on otoczony przez oddział ANBU. Zdezorientowany Naruto stał jak wryty, nie wiedział co ma zrobić i dlaczego ANBU go otoczyło. Po chwili do oddziału dołączyły dwie osoby. Naruto w końcu zrozumiał, że jest w beznadziejnej sytuacji, stał bowiem przed nim Danzo lider ANBU korzenia wraz z średniego wzrostu brunetka o śniadej cerze. Była to Yukiko Abe, jedna z najlepszych kunoichi w oddziale Korzenia. Na widok dziewczyny Uzumaki zaczął kipieć ze złości. To ona oszukiwała go przez tyle czasu, to przez nią nie żyje Shiba i to ona jako jedyna dziewczyna złamała mu serce:  
- Długo się nie widzieliśmy kochany – powiedziała z przekąsem Yukiko – nie spodziewałam się, że po tym wszystkim będziesz na tyle głupi, aby wracać do Konohy. Muszę Ci jednak podziękować, bo oszczędziłeś nam wiele zachodu. Brać go!  
Naruto dobrowolnie oddał się w ręce ANBU, co bardzo zdziwiło Yukiko. Podeszła do niego i jednym ruchem ręki, zerwała mu z twarzy bandanę i maskę. Uzumaki spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. Yukiko podeszła do niego bliżej i powiedziała:  
- Nie wiem z czego się cieszysz kochaniutki. Niby taki przystojny, a taki głupi. Przegrałeś, pogódź się z tym, że nie jesteś tak sprytny jak Ci się wydaje.  
Naruto spojrzał na dziewczynę i splunął jej prosto w oczy po czym powiedział:  
- Jeszcze się okaże, kto jest sprytniejszy.  
Danzo postanowił przerwać ta rozmowę rozkazem uśpienia blondyna. Po chwili Naruto opadł bezwładnie na ziemię.

Uzumaki obudził się w ciemnym wilgotnym lochu. Jego ręce i nogi były skute kajdanami, a jedyne co pozostało z jego ubrania to spodnie. Przed nim stał Danzo z twarzą obojętną jak zawsze.  
Naruto spojrzał na niego i zaśmiał się szyderczo tak jak podczas ich wcześniejszego spotkania.  
- Nie masz się z czego cieszyć Jinchuriki. Jesteś teraz w moich rekach, w rękach przyszłego Hokage. – powiedział Danzo.  
- Nie bądź tego taki pewien. Uważasz, że te kajdany zatrzymają mnie i Kyubiego? – odparł Uzumaki.  
- Widzę, że plotki o Twoim sprycie nie mają najmniejszego pokrycia z rzeczywistością. Twój przydomek „Tańczącego Diabla Konohy" zapewne również. Jeśli spróbujesz użyć swojej chakry, kajdany od razu ją wchłoną. Nie wydostaniesz się, nawet z pomocą Kyubiego. Dlatego mogę Ci powiedzieć, że za trzy dni podczas walk finałowych panowanie Tsunade skończy się i nastanie era świetności Konohy.  
- Naprawdę jestes popieprzonym egoistą. Nawet, jeśli Ci się uda to czy uważasz, że ja i Kyubi będziemy po Twojej stronie? Chyba lepiej było mnie zabić już za pierwszym razem , a nie przepraszam, wtedy chciałeś mnie siłą zaciągnąć do Konohy, a w zamian za to dwudziestu Twoich ludzi poszło do piachu. Czyż nie tak było „czcigodny" Danzo? – odgryzł się nadal uśmiechnięty Naruto.  
- Ich poświecenie nie poszło na marne, przynajmniej pozbyliśmy się jednego zdrajcy – odpowiedział przywódca Korzenia nadal utrzymując kamienna twarz. – Widzisz w tym sęk, że nie potrzebuje Ciebie, ale Kyubiego. Kiedy skończy się ten cały cyrk i będę miał już ciało tej dziewczyny z klanu Senju, zapieczętuje Kyubiego w sobie. Pozostały Ci trzy, może trochę więcej dni życia. Co do Twojego przyjaciela Kazekage, muszę Cie zmartwić, że zginie on razem z Tsunade w dniu egzaminu. Wszyscy myślą, ze kandydat na chunnina Toshiro Yasuhara próbował wykraść tajne zwoje z Konohy na zlecenie Akatsuki i został zabity podczas ucieczki. Nikt Cie nie będzie szukał. Gra skończona jinchuriki. Naciesz się resztą swojego życia.  
Po tych słowach Danzo wyszedl z celi, pozostawiając Naruto samego. Z twarzy blondyna nie schodził uśmiech i wyraźnie był zadowolony z samego siebie:  
- Nie dość sprytny, przereklamowany i bezsilny. – pomyślał Uzumaki – Nie doceniasz mnie Danzo. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jaki błąd popełniłeś, mówiąc mi o tym wszystkim. Za trzy dni rzeczywiście będzie po wszystkim, ale to ja zatańczę na zwłokach Twoich ludzi.


End file.
